


Right on time

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Presents, TKS, TKS - Party, TKSTsukasaandUSAShipsMonth, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku isn't normally the type to get times mixed up- can he make it up to his boyfriend?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: TKS Tsukasa Ship Month & USA Ship Month - August 2020





	Right on time

Senku stands at the door in confusion. 9 o’clock sharp. That’s when the party was going to be. Senku was sure of it. There was no mistaking it. Usually he was more careful about these things. But as he pulls out his phone to back-read their messages, he realizes that it does indeed say 3pm. 

Senku bites his lip and looks up to Tsukasa, who’s eyes are narrowed at him. Only for a second though, until their irises meet and they soften. 

He’s glad Tsukasa has a soft spot for him, at least. 

“I told you, 3pm.”

“You sure did...” Senku looks down at his phone and puts it away. “No wonder you tried calling me- I was at the library then.”

He rubs the back of his neck, feeling awkward. Glancing down to the bag in his hand he looks back to Tsukasa. It’s his birthday, and Senku had made him a picture frame that lot different colors and played music- a cute lullaby he used to sing to Mirai. A lullaby he probably still does sing to her in the hospital. Along with an old photo his father had taken when they were kids. Of Tsukasa holding the girl on his shoulders while Senku was pretending to try and catch them. A game of the princess, knight, and dragon they used to play. He’s found it not too long ago and wanted the photo to be at least kept somewhere nice. 

It was a ten billion percent sentimental gift. And honestly he was glad Tsukasa wouldn’t be opening it in front of anyone else. 

“Happy birthday.” He holds out the gift for Tsukasa, who looks down at it. Like he should be surprised one of his closest friends had gotten him something. 

“Thank you,” his eyes get softer and Senku feels his heart skipping a beat at the soft smile he’s gotten. 

“You want to come in?”

“I don’t want to intrude if you’re busy, but yes.”

Tsukasa gestures in and turns. Senku leaves his shoes at the entrance, mumbles his pardons and closes the door. 

The house looks like it had never been touched by any sort of party. But the left over smell of alcohol begged to differ fish the visual. 

“Here,” Tsukasa is pouring him a glass of what he assumes is fireball whiskey- just going off the way it singed his nose hair upon the smell. “There’s a lot of drinks and food left over, pizza in the fridge too.”

“You know I don’t drink,” He says that but takes a sip regardless. 

Tsukasa rolls his eyes at him.  
“Sure you don’t, I’m forcing you.”

“Yep.” Senku smirks at him. 

“It’s not like you to be so careless, you know.” Tsukasa leans against the counter. The bag is at his side. 

He does feel awfully regretful at that. Senku looks down to the marble island counter in front of him. Was Tsukasa really that upset? Normally he’d just continue on as if nothing was amiss. 

“You’re not normally the type to hold a party for your own birthday... I’ll make it up to you sometime.”

“Well, I wanted to spend my birthday with friends.. and my boyfriend.”

Senku feels the tips of his ears sings red. That’s right, he and Tsukasa had been.. dating. As much as dating as it could be called. In the Scientist's eyes, Tsukasa and him hadn’t changed at all. Their relationship was the exact same as when they were just friends. Aside from the rare kiss.. nothing felt different. Not that he was complaining.

“I’m not mad, I know now that you didn’t totally stand me up.” Tsukasa sips at his own glass with the quirk of his lips. 

“Then stop looking at me like you want to kill me.” Senku jokes at him and tries to distract himself with the burning hot cinnamon going down his throat. 

“You’re making assumptions,” Tsukasa smirks back to him, “you don’t even know what I want to do to you right now.” It rolls off of his tongue and sends a shiver down Senku’s spine. 

He swallows thick and glances away from him and then to the present. 

“You gonna open my gift or what ‘kasa?” 

“No.”

He laughs at the surprised expression Senku has at his answer. Of course he’d be surprised, normally Tsukasa was eager to receive any gift Senku gave him. 

“Kidding, I’ll open it.”

“I should take it back just for that.”

“Don’t be like that.” Tsukasa smiles as he picks up the gift.

Tsukasa looks at the gift with wide eyes. Senku feels himself smile. He knew Tsukasa was a softie at heart- seeing the photo was probably a shock. 

“Where did you...” he trails off as the frame begins playing the little turn recording.

“It’s only a player instead of the design they use for typical music players- I didn’t want it to be too big.” His first attempt he had definitely tried though. 

Tsukasa stares at the picture until the lullaby ends. He sets it gently on the counter and moves to pull the smaller into his embrace. 

“Thank you, Senku, I love it.” 

Senku slowly joins the embrace. It was good having Tsukasa so close. He’s warm and smells like dark cologne and whiskey. 

“Senku,” he looks up to him, “you really have no idea what I want to do to you right now.”

Leaning down he presses a kiss to Senku’s lips. Senku shudders. 

“I’m glad, actually, that you’re so late.”

He’s being pressed against the counter, “I’m afraid if I wouldn’t be able to help myself, it’s good we’re alone.”

“So you forgive me?” Senku looks up to him with a grin, letting his hands lay at Tsukasa’s waist. 

“I know a way you can make it up to me.” 

“Oh? Whatever could that be?”

“You missed the party games but that’s no problem.”

“You playing games without me?”

Tsukasa presses their lips together. “You’re know you’ve always been my player two.”

“Okay this is getting too sa-sappppyy ah~” Tsukasa is pressing his lips down his neck. 

“I’ll take my second present now, any objections?”

Senku shakes his head and laughs, fingers curling at the hem of Tsukasa’s T-shirt. 

“Just open it with care.”

“Of course,” there’s a pause in his words as he presses another kiss to Senku’s lips and hoists him up, arm holding him up and close. “Now lets go to my room.”


End file.
